unexpected destiny
by lilwolfchick200
Summary: Autum discovers she's not a normal chick sorry about the shortness
1. alone

**Chapter one: alone****  
**

Autumn was your average 15 year old girl, who lived in Egypt, with long black hair, witch was contently pulled in a braid, and Violet eyes, and one was constantly covered by her long bangs. There was one problem she was what people referred to as a "mixed blood" she was half Egyptianhalf American She was constantly being picked on by other kids because they knew this just by looking at her skin. Autumn hated being only half Egyptian, though she never showed it. She was always in a corner with her nose buried in a book. As she expected every day she would always catch dirty looks from the other girls,

"Hey, who's that pretty girl over in the corner?" A guy with dark brown hair asked one of his friends, who had blonde hair

"Don't even think about it man, She's a mix."

Autumn frowned; I'll show them all, she though to herself, one day I'm going to make them pay, unknown to she was glowing a bright silver and a symbol just as bright was glowing just as bright.

Little did she know that she was being watched, by the evilest demon alive named Talpa.  
"Don't worry my dear you will, Anubis come here at once!"  
A man around his mid twenties with reddish-brown hair down to his about his shoulder blades wearing a blue patterned sub armor.  
"Master you called me?"  
"I have a mission for you."


	2. the plan at hand

**Chapter 2: the plan at hand**

The day went on as Autumn rounded the corner to her empty house, her parents worked late so they never really came home so she never expected as much as a note. She went strait to her room. It was a pretty simple room it had a desk with a computer on it, in one corner a twin size bed lied with black sheets thrown on it, and a punching bag was hanging in the other. She strolled over to her closet and drew out her boxing gloves she went over to the punching bag and started her workout punch, jab, kick, left hook, right hook, round house kick, etc.

Anubis watched her with intense green eyes, So this is the young mortal the master wants, a wicked grin touched his lips as he watched her, she's perfect, he though as he disappeared.

That night Autumn had tired herself out so badly that she just fell on her bed without even changing out of her black t-shirt and matching pants that had a silver dragon on the bottom slinking it way up her long leg. Anubis appeared out of the shadows slowly creeping up to his prey; Master Talpa will be very pleased with me once he sees the prize I have for him, He carefully lifted up the young maiden's body. He was amazed by how light she was as he walked back into the shadows and disappeared.


	3. in the dynasty

**Ch.3 in the dynasty****  
**Autumn woke lying on soft purple sheets; she slowly lifted out of the bed and was greeted by a man in his late twenties with shoulder length white hair and intense blue eyes one hidden by a black eye patch his body was accented in a dark green and black sub armor.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked.

The man went over to her and sat down at her side  
"I am Dais warlord of illusion and a solder for Talpa. My master wants to help you. "  
"How can he help me?"

"My master can give you powers that you couldn't even imagine."  
Dais held out a silver crystal.

"All you have to do is take this crystal and yell to arms and you can do anything: live forever, get revenge on those who have wronged you, anything."

Autumn stared at the crystal for a while it looked like an over sized marble. She then grabbed the crystal, and yelled,

"TO ARMS!"

Her clothes were then replaced with a silver and white similar to Dais'

Dais stared at her with an evil grin.

Dais appears in front of Talpa bowing

"Master I have the girl and she has accepted her destiny."

"Very good Dais let me see my new warrior."

Dais side stepped to reveal Autumn bowing behind him with the sign of revenge blazing on her fore head.

"I'm here to serve you my master."


	4. the ronins

Ch.4 the ronins  
Meanwhile a handsome boy with a muscular build and startling purple eyes tall with pale blonde hair, a piece of which hung over his right eye, covering it completely bolted up, causing the sheets to sliding off of him revealing a white Oxford shirt and khakis. Sage was described as girl-crazy and a chick magnet; Sage was the most sought-after guy at Sakura no Han'a High. He played the flute and meditated often. His grandfather and parents ran a dojo in Sendai where he worked during the summer and winter breaks, but he had taken off for some extra time to defeat Talpa. He was breathing heavily as he subcoteusly put one of his hands to his head, his bed was a small twin size with white sheets. A matching bed was to the left of him wear a boy about the same age with medium- length black hair and tiger blue eyes was staring at him with his head leaned up against his soft hand the bed sheets falling off of his shoulder revealing his red shirt and jeans. Ryo was an orphan and spent most of his time at Mia's house. His mother had died when he was a baby, and his father was killed when he was six. He was a great soccer player and specialized in headers, and pretty good in math.

"Sage did you have a bad dream?"

Sage stared at his friend Ryo he always seem to know when Sage would wake up, as well as the other ronins;  
These two boys were not ordinary boy, they were two of The five Ronin Warriors, Guardians of Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Light, Knights of Virtue, Justice, Trust, Life, and Wisdom. Ryo was the leader and most powerful with the red Armor of Wildfire and the white Inferno Armor. Kento one of their closest friends held the orange Hardrock Armor and was the strongest. The sky blue Armor of the Torrent was controlled by Cye another close friend as well as the cook in the team, who was the most trustworthy and dependable. The most dangerous, Rowen the smart one of the group, manipulated the royal blue Armor of Strata. Sage bore the green Halo Armor, and had the most powerful spirit. Mia, Ryo's current girlfriend and the reason they had a place to stay for the night, had become entangled with the five because her grandfather knew the legend of the Ronin Warriors; he sent her to help and guide them throughout the war.  
A soft throat clear caught Ryo's attention as he turned his head towards the door way. In the doorway stood three other boys,

"Is everything ok in here?" a British voice asked, his pronunciation perfect. The boy was tall with auburn hair, deep aqua eyes, and pale skin. He was thin but muscular; dressed in a green long-sleeved Oxford shirt and black jeans

"Yeah Cye everything's fine." Sage said smiling at his friends.

Cye Mouri was the oldest of the five boys, and held himself with an air of dignity. At age seventeen, he acted more like he was twenty-five. Cye had a quiet personality and was incredibly shy. He was the one that they looked to as a big brother, a person who could always offer sane advice on anything; yet they protected him like they would a younger brother. The ocean or any water was a place where he was happiest, next to cooking over the stove.

"Really I could have sworn I heard screaming coming from the room." A boy with messy light black hair exclaimed. He had deep purple eyes and wore a gold head wrap to keep his light black hair from falling into his vision. Kento was slightly stout with tan skin as if he had been out in the sun. His passions were eating, fighting and, and most of the time that was all that he cared about. Kento and Cye were best friends, but it was more of a brotherhood. Even though exact opposites, they brought out the best in each other. Kento was definitely outgoing, but often breached into the category of hardheaded. He was stronger physically than any of the five, and good to have in a fight. His parents ran a Chinese restaurant in little Tokyo, and he had gained his sense of independence at age fifteen when he had moved to Tokyo without them.

"And what's your excuse for being up, may I ask?" Sage questioned staring at the other figure.

"Kento practically gave me a heart-attack because he said that he though he herd Sage dying." The boy replied

Rowen Hashiba was tall with dark blue hair, piercing blue eyes, and a slight tan. He wore a blue head wrap to keep his bangs away, even though one stray lock fell between his eyes. He was the youngest of the five, but also the smartest; he was declared a genius with an IQ of over 250. Rowen was often teased because his nose was always stuck in some book. He and Sage were best friends, though not as close as Cye and Kento. They were the most similar, Rowen used logic to solve everything, and it had never failed him before. His parents had divorced when he was twelve; his father lived outside of Tokyo and was a scientist, while his mother, an internationally journalist, had abandoned him and traveled the world. Rowen had an apartment on the other side of town, but stayed with others in Mia's for now.  
All eyes turned to Kento, who just shrugged,

"Hey you try getting this guy out of bed."

"Any way what did happen Sage?" Ryo asked trying to bring everyone back to the subject.

Sage just stared at the floor.

"I'm not sure it just feels like something's not right."

Cye came over and sat next to Sage,

"Like someone just made a terrible decision that somehow effects us."

Sage looked up at his friend; he was always amazed by how his friend knew exactly what to say.

Dais appeared outside a white mansion towering in the distance. It had a red roof and red shutters on its many windows, with a paved driveway leading up to the large French front doors. A balcony on the second floor curved around much of the house, connecting with many doors and windows. He was now dressed in purple samari armor

"This is the place wear they stay, a perfect place to test your skills." He said to a young figure standing in the shadows.

Dais turned his head toward the balcony,

"Ronin warriors, show your self."

The five young men ran outside to the balcony.

"What do you want you evil scum?" Ryo yelled.

Dais laughed,

"Ronins I have a challenge for, I would like the five of you to test out our new warrior."

Ch.5 The battle

A girl with long black hair pulled in a braid, and Violet eyes one was constantly covered by her long bangs. She was dressed in silver samari armor similar to Dais'.

"And just who are you?" Kento ordered.

"I am Lady Autumn warlady of the oceans and your demise."

"What makes you so different from all the others?" Rowen demanded sounding rather brave.

"I, brave one, never fail."

"Ok guys time to teach this chick what the ronin warriors are all about." Ryo commanded

"Armor of the Torrent, tao shin!" Cye called.

"Armor of Hardrock, tao gi!" Kento ordered,

both paused a moment, transforming first into their pre-battle then waiting for the familiar swirl of mystical cherry blossoms. Their legs were surrounded by armor, and then their chests as the petals moved upward. A large cluster landed in their outstretched hands, forming their helmets. As they pulled them on, their weapons formed; a yari spear for Cye and a naginata staff that split into three parts for Kento.

"Armor of Wildfire, tao Jin!" Ryo yelled, withdrawing his power ball.

"Armor of Strata, tao inochi!" Rowen shouted.

"Armor of the Halo, tao chi!" Sage ordered.

The five transformed, their armors coming to them like second-skin. Ryo withdrew his double katana blades, preparing them for battle. Rowen readied a gold arrow in his bow; Sage placed both hands around the handle of his long no-datchi sword. Cye

"Ready?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," the other four replied.

They all attacked at once, but Dais being the smart one did his web of deception  
and pushed them back,

While Dais took on Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Rowen Autumn took on Sage she made sure that he would get no help from the others and led him deep in the woods. She did a backflipped into a tree and took out a long golden staff,

"What is that?" asked Sage in shock

"This," Autumn replied placing it across her armored hand "this is my ocean staff and the key to your demise."

Autumn twirled her staff around her slender body and then pointed it towards Sage and shouted,

"OCEAN HURICAN ATTACK!"

A huge pillar of water came hurling out at sage and sent him flying into a tree, man that attack packs a punch, Sage thought to himself.  
He pulled himself up off the ground,

"So you can create a hurricane, but how are you against light."

Sage took out his no-datchi and held it vertically to the ground, he concentrated his energy on his sword and it started to glow,  
"THUNDER BLOT …"

"Don't mind if I finish that for ya Blondie?"

Sage's eye widened, "What?"

Autumn then did the same thing as Sage with her staff and shouted,

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

She did the exact same thing that Sage intended to do to her, and sent Sage flying off his feet with the greatest force causing him to drop his sword and land about 3 feet away. Autumn put her staff away, jumped off the tree, and walked towards Sage. She picked up his fallen no-datchi, and swung it over her head.


	5. destiney is served

Ch.6 Destiny is Served

Sage closed his eyes, he knew what was coming. Autumn swung the sword towards Sage, but was stopped by a huge trident. Autumn looked up in shock,

"Why don't you stay out of it this doesn't concern you ."

Cye glared at her both anger and friendship filling his eyes,

"You attacked my friends their forth you have involved me."

Cye pushed Autumn's staff away from Sage causing her to be taken back a step back. Cye pushed his trident towards Autumn's throat stopping an inch from it as Autumn gave a soft gulp,

"Go ahead kill me, put me out of my misery!" Autumn demanded

Cye pushed his trident a little bit closer,

"Kill me; end my life of misery and pain!" Autumn could feel tears welding up in her eyes, but refused to let them drop.

"Just kill me, nobody ever really cared about me just because I was a half blood!"

Sage still weakened from her attack was hearing all this and at that moment asked the very words Autumn wanted to hear,

"You're a mixed blood?"

Autumn looked towards Sage, taking off her helmet revealing her long raven hair allowing a strand to come over her eye drawing attention to the fact that she had Japanese slated eyes, and yet she had Egyptian skin.

"Half Egyptian/half Japanese to be precise, why?!"

Sage removed his helmet revealing his golden blonde hair,

"Because I'm half Japanese/half American."

Autumn allowed a tear to run down her cheek as her anger suddenly melted away,

"But I though that I was alone."

Autumn dropped to her knees in both fear and relief and started crying, Cye dropped his trident, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder now sensing that she was not an enemy any longer,

"Autumn no one is ever alone."

Sage then held his hand out to Autumn

"We can help you over come the darkness inside you; you just have to trust us."

Autumn grabbed Sage's hand with her own shaky and uneasy hand, as he pulled her up off the ground and gave a light nod

ok guys i've been getting alot of complaints about the shortness and i'm srry about that and one more thing i relise that chapter 4 5 got put together so thats y i just went 2 chapter 6 again srry about that. feels very ashamed of self


	6. more to the story

Ch. 7 More to The Story

It's been two weeks after Autumn's arrival and the guys love her particularly Cye and Sage. Their was just one problem when the guys wanted to take Mia out for her birthday. No one to watch Uli that's when autumn jumped in,

"I'll watch short stuff you guys." Autumn suggested bending down and putting her arm around Uli.

The thing the guys have slowly got used to was Autumn's little nick names she made for them; Cye cyejicakes, Ryo Ry-chan, RowenRo-chan, Sage Sagey, Kentoken-chan, Yulie short stuff, Mia mi-san.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked trying not to make Autumn left out.

"Of course Ry-chan, you guys go on we'll be fine."

After much debating them finally agreed too leave Uli alone with Autumn.

When the guys left they never even saw the shadowing figure looking at them.


	7. captured

Ch.8 captured

When the guys returned they couldn't find Autumn any wear. Ryo went to check her room upstairs in Mia's room since they both share the room. Sage's voice then reached his ear,  
"Ryo come here I think theirs something you should see  
Ryo went downstairs and saw a piece of paper clenched in Sage's hand he read it out loud;

Ronin warriors  
We have your friend if you ever want to see her again meet me in the woods at 8 o'clock sharp. I'll be waiting.  
Kale  
"Dang those dynasty creeps just don't give up do they." Kento half joked.

"Enough jokes Kento we have to find Autumn." Sage said walking towards the door.  
Rowen grabbed his sage's sleeve,

"Wait Sage we have to come up with a plan before we rush into battle." 

Sage nodded and sat down at the table.


	8. past memories

Ch 9 past memories

Autumn opened her eyes at first she didn't know wear she was, then the memory came to her. Kale breaking in and she trying 2 protect Uli, then passing out. She tried 2 move, but her leg and arms were tied down she knew right away she was in the dungeon. She herd the sound of a door swinging open. A man with dark navy blue hair and a scar fell across his left eye. Kale stood tall and proud, dressed in dark blue sub-armor with bright brown eyes. He had very tan skin, and a somewhat joking aura surrounded him. He walked into what little light their was and right away Autumn recognized him from when she was with the dynasty,

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kale asked putting his hand under her chin.

"Don't you jerks ever give up?" Autumn replied coldly.

Kale right away got annoyed with this girl. He started undoing her bindings he reached for her hands and just as Autumn was coming up to bite him her fore came in contact with kale's hand. Suddenly visions came rushing to kale's mind. Kale with out noticing undid Autumn's hands and took a step back.

"Just what trick are you trying to pull girl?"

Autumn put her hands on Kale's.

"You know that those visions were not a trick Kalvin."

Kale threw autumn against the wall.

"That name no longer has meaning to me."

"It is your true name you must remember it, your true self is still within you, your so called master has made you forget."

"Silence girl!" Kale slammed Autumn into the wall with all his might as Autumn spit up blood.

"What's wrong can't take the truth?"

Kale gave a light growl.

"We'll see who takes what when your so called friends come find you or rather find you alive or not."


	9. rescue operation

Ch.10 rescue operation  
The great grandfather clock rang its bells eight times and the ronins knew what they had 2 do as Ryo looked toward them worry in his tiger blue eyes.

"Ok guys lets move out."

The other four teens nodded their head the thought of their new found friend captured by the dynasty running circles in their minds how could they have let her stay by herself and now they were on their 2 save her from the person she once called master.

"It's now or never." Rowen said.

They called on their sub armors as their clothes ripped off revealing five different colored sub armors underneath; Ryo had on a blood red sub armor that looked as though the great fire itself was blazing within his body adding as sense of bravery 2 his tiger blue eyes. Rowen's slim body was accented by a royal blue sub armor when u stare at it long enough u could see the great night sky and all of its constellations it greatly accented the sparkle in his dark blue eyes as he looked towards his friends it seemed as though it were a shooting stare. Cye was now in a sky blue sub armor that looked like it was born from the ragging sea itself accenting his aqua eyes perfectly. Kento's stout form was now showing an orange colored sub armor it looked like the sands of Egypt when the great heat of the sun comes swiping over it. Sage's violet eyes were now being shown off by a emerald green sub armor it looked like it came from the great tops of the trees hear all the light is received from the sun. Ryo looked around at his friends then they all rushed out the door they had some pay back to give.

A man in his mid twenties with dark navy blue hair and a scar across his left eye was standing on the middle of a dark and cold clearing. The wind blew eerily threw the tree. The man just stood their in his dark blue sub-armor with bright brown eyes staring into the darkness. A noise caught his attention as five young teenagers came running in his direction.

"I was hoping you would make it." Kale said with an evil sneer.  
"All right we kept our part of the deal give Autumn back to us right now." Sage demanded.

"Now what kind of greeting is that to give me?" kale replied.

"Enough of your games Kale let us see Autumn now." Cye demanded angrily.

Kale stepped aside to reveal a young women about the age of 15 with long hair as dark as a raven's wing. She was lying on the ground with her face turned toward the moon, glittering silver-blue sub armor hugging her slender body that seemed to have a soft glow to it as the moonlight hit it accenting her Japanese slanted eyes.

"Autumn, What has happened to her!"

"she brought it on herself." Kale replied trying to them as angry as possible

"Wait till I get done with you, you are going to pay if it's the last thing I do." Sage reacted letting kale's plan work.

"Well then why don't you fight me for her, if you win I'll let your friend live if you lose then both you and her will remain in the dynasty and serve emperor Talpa forever." Kale drew his sword as did sage.


	10. the fight for friendship

Chapter 11 the fight for friendship  
Sage and Kale started fighting each other like tow mad men as the other s ran over to Autumn's side. Cye fell to his knees and gently placed Autumn's head in his lap. Autumn's bright violet eyes slowly opened as she looked at her new friends.

"Wear am I?"

Cye tried talking to her in his calmest voice,

"You're with your friends now, everything will be ok."

Autumn looked around and saw everyone except the one person she wanted to see.

"Wear's Sage?"

Ryo kneeled next to Autumn softly putting his hand on her shoulder, 

"He's fighting the dynasty to make sure you stay here."

Autumn started at him,

"what are you talking about Ryo?"

"Sage and kale made a deal if Sage wins a duel against him then you can stay with us, but if he loses then not only will you leave us but so will he."

Autumn jumped to her feet, causing herself to almost lose her balance but Rowen helped keep her up.

"What, why is he doing something like that!"

"Because he's your friend and that's what we do we protect each other." 

Autumn stared at Rowen as if she was a lion stalking it's pray.

, So this is what having friends feels like,

Sage is getting ready for a full assault towards Kale, but is to tired to go threw with it as Kale's no-datchi blade comes swinging towards his leg.

"Give up halo your getting tired quick; you'll never save your friend."

"I'll never give up to slime like you and the dynasty; I'll keep fighting if it takes my life."

"Face it Sagery I've always been better then you I was 11 years ago, and I am now."

"How did you know 11 years go?"

Kale removed his helmet as his hair fell into his face similar to Sage's, 

"I'm shocked you don't remember me Kalvin your older brother?"


	11. the battlefeild

Chapter 12 The Battle field

"No it can't be my mother would have told me your lying."

"She hid the truth form you for your own good."

Sage broke out into a blind rage and started attacking Kale, right before he got the chance to swing at him Kale was flung against the tree. Sage looked around and saw Autumn standing in front of him her symbol of revenge burning brightly on her forehead.

"That was for earlier, now we're even."

Kale gave a low groan.  
"Why would you help him remember all the times people like him mistreated you."

"That was a long time ago I will never again hide in the shadows of the past if you value your life you will return to your master and tell him he will never control me."

Kale glared at Autumn then disappeared.

Autumn turned to Sage their eyes meeting soft intense violet meeting bright soft violet.  
"Sage why did you do that I was once your enemy, and yet you treat me like an old friend."

Sage gave a soft comforting smile.

"Because I know how it feels to be a mixed blood."

"Oh sage I …."

Just then the guys rushed in.

"Hey guys did we miss anything?" Rowen asked.

"You just missed Autumn kicking kale's sorry butt."

Kento then came in his light black hair going every wear,

"Um…then do you think we could get something 2 I'm kind of hungry."

Cye came in behind him brushing his light brown hair out of his eyes, 

"Always thinking with your stomach eh Kento?"

"Hey can I help it that I'm hungry."

They all walked off laughing.


	12. what happend in the past

Chapter 13 what happened in the past  
They got to the house and went inside except Autumn who stayed behind to admire the great house. She looked over the great white mansion with a red roof and red shutters on its many windows, with a paved driveway leading up to the large French front doors. A balcony on the second floor curved around much of the house, connecting with many doors and windows. Sage's calm voice then hit Autumn's ears, 

"Autumn can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sage."

Sage and Autumn walked over to a grassy hill as they started talking.

"In the woods you were trying tell me something what was it?"

Autumn looked down at the ground.

"It was nothing Sagery."

Sage stared at Autumn in disbelief.

"What did you just call me?"

Autumn looked at sage.

"I don't know what did I just call you?"

"I think you just called me Sagery."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"Its ok, it's just that you're not the first to call me that."

"Oh really, who else called you that?" Autumn asked hoping not to hear what she thought.

"Kale called me that right before he said he was my older brother, but I'm wondering was he just saying that to trick me."

"He wasn't trying to trick you."

Sage turned to Autumn.

"How would you know that?"

Autumn grabbed Sage's hand.

"The only way I can answer that is by showing you, but you must trust me."

Sage nodded.

Autumn out Sage's hand to her forehead and suddenly Sage's kanji symbol was lit up on his forehead.

"Sage, trust the vision and my voice and everything will be ok."

Sage was suddenly surrounded by visions first he saw a lady with dark navy blue hair and dark brown eyes was gently holding a baby in her arms and A man with light blonde hair and ice violet eyes was standing next to her holding another baby.

_,Mom? Dad,_

"This is the day you and your brother were born." Sage could hear Autumn's voice as he listened to the conversation that he was seeing,

"Dear, have you decided what to name our new sons?" the man asked cradling the baby in his arms.

The women smiled at him as her eyes glittered,

"The one I'm holding is named Sagery and the one your holding is named Kalvin."

The vision then faded away as another took its place.

Two little boys were running threw the woods they both looked about 4, one had golden blonde hair and ice violet eyes. The other one had wild dark navy blue hair and brown eyes.

They were playfully chasing each other having playing with each other.

"Come on little bro. you gotta do better then that if you want to keep up." Kalvin cried back to Sagery playfully.

Kalvin took a sharp turn suddenly running into a dynasty solder.

"Hello young one Master Talpa has chosen you as his new solder." The solder let out a dark laugh as Kalvin just stood their in fright as the solder grabbed him and disappeared.

Sage quickly snapped out of it.

"I don't believe Kale and I were….twin brothers."

Autumn put her hand on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry Sage I shouldn't have showed you that, but I thought you should know the truth."

Tears started to come to sage's eyes, but refuse to let them drop.

"No I'm glad you did, and thank you for showing me the truth."

Autumn leaned over and gave Sage a hug and to her surprise he hugged bk. 

"Come on Sage lets get back to the house."

Right before they reached the large French front doors Sage put his hand on Autumn's shoulder to stop her,

"What is it Sage?"

"Back in the woods you were trying to tell me something what was it?"

Autumn looked at the ground,

"It doesn't matter now don't worry about it."

She stepped threw the large French doors to the living room that was decked with black couches, armchairs, and loveseats, and a brown metal-and-glass coffee table sat on a Persian black, brown, and off-white rug. A large bay window sat behind one of the couches, reflecting the moonlight coming from outside.

Sage sighed to himself for some reason he didn't believe that. They walked through the living room, he reached the dining room. The large, open space was more like a dining hall. In the middle stood an elegant oak table with seating for twelve. A staircase was tucked off to the left side; the landing and upper part hidden by a wall. On the far right wall that formed the width of the room was an extravagant stone fireplace. The kitchen door opened near there, but was only visible by a rectangular hole, the top covered in tile and forming a small pony bar. Across the hall were Mia's large bedroom and her study, Sage opened the door to the study and lead Autumn in.

"You can sleep here tonight Mia won't mind."

Autumn helped sage pull out the sofa bed as they spread out some sheets over it and some pillows.

"Thanks Sage."

"Anytime if you need me my room is upstairs just be careful not to wake Ryo."

Autumn gave Sage a friendly nod as he left the room.

That night Sage was having trouble sleeping so he deiced to go get something to drink downstairs. He past bye Autumn's room to make sure everything was ok. Sage poked his head in the room he saw Autumn curled up in ball with the covers thrown off of her and sweating as if something was scaring her. Sage reached out and grabbed Autumn's hand and softly stroked her long raven hair that was flowing down her back like a cape.

Then Autumn started talking in her sleep and said words Sage would never forget,


	13. a couple

Chapter 14 A Couple  
  
"Sage, I love you."

With those words Sage's mouth dropped then in his calmest voice he put his hand on her check and said,

"And I you."

Autumn woke up the next morning and saw Sage holding her hand laying next 2 her bed. She smiled to herself,

"Sage its ok you can let go now."

Sag e opened his eye and the first thing he saw was Autumn's soft violet eye staring back at him.

"Sage, why are you holing my hand?"

Sage took his hand away from Autumn's.

, I hope I didn't say anything stupid, Autumn thought to herself.

"Um…Autumn are you doing anything tonight."

Autumn blushed.

"Um…no why?"

"I was thinking maybe I could take you out to dinner you and show you around town."

Autumn couldn't believe what she was hearing a cute guy was asking her out.

"Sure that would be nice."

"Ok we can leave around 7 sound good?"

"Sounds great."

Sage gave a soft smile and then left so Autumn could get dressed.

Autumn got dressed and pulled her hair up in a braid then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Autumn walked over to Mia who was sitting at the pony bar.

"Mia, could you help me with something?"

Mia looked up from the paper,

"What do you need help with?"

Autumn pulled a chair up next to Mia and sat down.

"Well I'm going on a date and I kind of need help getting ready."

Mia smiled softly.

"Sure I'll help you get ready, when's he picking you up?"

"We're leaving at 7."

"Ok be in my room at 5:30."

"You got it."

Autumn then left for her morning run.


	14. preperation

Chapter 15 preparation

5:30 beeped on Autumn's watch she was sitting on Mia's bed waiting for her to return from shopping. A girl of almost nineteen walked in, her long brown hair back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a red silk blouse, black jeans, and black boots. Mia Koji smiled at Autumn, her bright sea green eyes sparkling. She had pale skin and a simple elegance about her then came in the room and dumped an arm full of make-up, perfume, clothes, and shoes on the bed.

"Back from shopping Mia?"

"Actually this is all for you."

"But theirs enough here for about six girls."

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a little of everything."

Autumn sat down on the bed and stared reaching for some shorts, but herd Mia tsking.

"Shorts? This is a date you need to wear a skirt."

"Mia you seem to know more about this then I do why don't you pick out my outfit."

Mia nodded; She picked up a pale pink one and held it to Autumn's face. Replacing it, she grabbed an orange, then black, then white, a blue, and finally decided on a white sweater. Scanning through the jeans and skirts, she pulled out a light blue skirt,

"What do you think?" Holding the outfit up so that Autumn could see, she nodded

"I actually like it."

"Great ok you pick out your shoes; I'll work on your hair."

Mia grabbed a hair brush off of the wardrobe while pulling out the green bow that held Autumn's braid.

Sage waited downstairs for Autumn he was wearing a white shirt, a pair of khakis, and a green jacket. In his right hand he held a bouquet of roses.

Autumn then appeared on the top of the stairs her long ebony hair flowing down to her mid-thighs, her soft violet eyes accented with light blue eye shadow and her long legs were accented with short blue boots.

"You look great Autumn."

Autumn gave a soft smile,

"Not so bad yourself."

Sage gave the roses to Autumn then offered his arm and headed out for a night on the town.

While Autumn and Sage were out on their date the ronins were find something interesting about Autumn's past and it seems to involve Ryo.


	15. autumn's past

Chapter 16 Autumn's past  
  
Ryo was sitting in front of the computer looking up his family history when he found out something interesting,

"Guys get in here quick."

Everyone ran into the room.

"What is it Ryo?"

"Come look what I found out about my family."

Rowen walked over to the computer and stared at the screen for a moment, 

"What that can't be right."

Autumn and Sage came back from their date and started heading up stairs when Sage noticed everyone was gathered around the computer. Sage spoke up,

"Guys what's going on here?"

Ryo got up from the computer,

"Autumn can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um…sure Ryo."

Ryo took Autumn into the dinning room; the large, open space was more like a dining hall, In the middle stood an elegant oak table with seating for twelve. Looking up, Autumn noticed the steeple ceiling with a large piece of wood running the length of the room. Above her was another balcony, this one encircling the entire hall.

"So Ryo what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Autumn what do you know about your family?"

"Well I know my father left my mother when I was born, but other then that my mom never told me anything about our family why?"

"Well you see I thought my mom dyed when I was  
born and my dad dyed when I was six, but I learned today I was wrong and they were my god parents my real mother left when my younger sister was born and my father went missing when I was one."

"Then what happened to your sister?"

"She went missing when she was young."

"But how would this interest me?"

"Well do you know your full name?"

"I just know my middle name is Kari, but I never knew my last name."

"Well I do, your full name is Autumn Kari Sanada."

"But that would mean…."

Ryo nodded.

"It means I'm your older brother."

Autumn just stared at Ryo like he grew a third eye or something. Then Ryo went up to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

A tear touched Autumn's eye, As she returned the hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you big brother."

Ryo sat back down in the chair as Autumn brought up one more thing,

"So who's our father?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

Ryo took a deep breath,

"Our father was a great warrior in fact his whole family were filled with warriors, he hoped one day we would grow up and defend humanity just like him, but something happened and the same path he fought against he was tricked into following, When he realized this he feared the same thing for you and me and so he separated us and gave us other families."

"But who was he, what was his name?"

"His name was Anubis."


	16. turning the other cheek

Chapter 17 turning the other cheek

The great grand father clock in the hall chimed midnight everyone was asleep except Autumn she was now in Mia's room the others were nice enough to get an extra bed in so Autumn could get out of the study. Her mind was racing with questions like if Anubis was her father then why didn't he try to bring her into the dynasty not Dais?

She sat up in her bed and looked over at Mia who was sleeping peacefully. She then rolled over on to her stomach and looked at a small white stuffed wolf she smiled remembering how Sage bought it for her when he herd she loves wolves. She picked the little thing up it was a little bit bigger then her hand and tucked it under her arm. She then got up and headed outside. She leaned against one of the huge oak trees and sighed to herself; suddenly a hand came across her mouth. 

Autumn then grabbed the wrist trying not to scream. When a strange voice reached her ear,

"Pleas don't yell I mean you no harm."

The voice had a slight English accent to it.

"If you promise not to yell I will show you my identity."

Autumn nods wanting to breathe again. The hand left her mouth as A man around his mid twenties with reddish-brown hair down to his about his shoulder blades wearing a pale steel blue sub-armor, with an overlaying of yellow and brown.

"Who are you and why are you dressed in armor like mine."

"I'm Anubis, but you may call me father."

Autumn started backing away,

"You turned your back on your own kids; you just abandoned them because you couldn't control our greed for power."

"All that is true but you must understand I've changed for the better."

"How can I be so sure?"

"Think about it you're in front of me defenseless I could just take you to Talpa right now and no one would know."

"I guess your right, but the others won't believe me."

"I understand come here tomorrow at five I will prove myself to your friends.''

"I will return father, I promise."

Autumn then handed Anubis her little wolf.

"Keep Kiva he will protect you."

"Thank you I will guard it well."

Autumn quickly ran back into the house, but not before blowing a small kiss to her father.

Anubis said good night to his daughter as he tucked the little wolf under his arm as he headed back to the dynasty. Just as he turned around a man with green hair swept partially over his left eye came first. He was tall, and his skin was a pasty white color; his eyes were a deep brown. Sekhmet had an air of menace about him, but also had a soothing calm. He wore solid maroon sub-armor.

"I see the plan is working?"

"Yes she actually believes that I have changed."

"And that will be her down fall"

Sekhmet disappeared as Anubis felt the soft stuffed wolf that Autumn gave to him ,_but am I on the right side,_


	17. allience

Chapter 18 alliance

Autumn stood outside in the forest the other ronins by her side,

"Tell me again why we're here again Autumn?"

"I told you Kento I have something to show you all."

Anubis stepped out from the woods, the ronins (all except autumn) got into a fighting passion, but autumn sopped them from advancing,

"Father I did as you instructed and will you pleas tell them you're on our side now."

Suddenly an evil laughter is herd.

"So it was you warriors of tundra who fell for our trick."

Autumn looked around,

"I remember you, your Sekhmet warlord of venom."

"That's correct young warrior, Anubis quick grab her."

With a slight hesitation Anubis grabbed Autumn around the waist then disappeared.

Autumn was chained to the floor by her wrists and ankles. Her body was accented by some tight jeans, a dark blue midriff shirt, and a button down shirt with only one button that made the shirt tight around her slim figure. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and the rest flowed down her back.

"I thought he really changed, but it was all a trick."

She herd the door open and heavy footsteps, she quickly closed her eyes giving the illusion she was sleeping. The footsteps stopped as she felt her shackles fall off of her wrists and feet. Then she was picked up by two slightly muscular arms. Her hand felt something warm and fuzzy rubbing against her leg. She thought she was just dreaming so she fell asleep.

She woke up in a large living room was decked with black couches, armchairs, and loveseats, and a brown metal-and-glass coffee table sat on a Persian black, brown, and off-white rug. A large bay window sat behind one of the couches, reflecting the sunny day outside. Walking through the living room, he reached the dining room. The large, open space was more like a dining hall, in the middle stood an elegant oak table with seating for twelve. The others were seated around the table as Sage looked up,

"Hey it's sleeping beauty."

The others looked up as they saw Autumn standing in the door way.

That's when autumn spotted Anubis sitting at the table.

"What is he doing here?"

Ryo walked over to autumn,

"He brought you here, Autumn you were right he has changed, he proved it by bringing you back to us."

"Really?"

Autumn looked at Anubis who slightly nodded. Autumn smiled happily as her eyes moved from her new older brother to her new found father. She came so far in such little time and yet she still didn't feel right


	18. a truning point

Chapter 19 a turning point

The water swirled around him like a warm embrace, welcoming him into its depths of blue. The ripples caressed him and invited him to partake of its mysteries below its surface. The glassy surface and blue depths were mesmerizing. He glided through it like a fish at home in its watery world. There was nothing else here but him and the water. His mind drifted through the currents as he swam through the minute eddies. The sunlight filtered through the water transforming the surface below into an array of bright ripples. He sighed in ecstasy. The water was his home. Now if only it could stay this way forever . . .

A shrill whistle brought home his wandering thoughts and Cye broke surface to look up at its source, blinking rapidly to clear the sun from his eyes. Coach Mizuno was motioning everyone to the other side of the pool for an impromptu conference. Once Cye's mind finally registered that fact, he quickly eased into a few powerful strokes that brought him to where the other members of the swim team were gathered. He stopped just shy of the edge, preferring to tread water as he listened to the coach's instructions for the upcoming meet.

"I'm proud of the improvements you've all made thus far," Coach Mizuno was saying, "And I'm certain you're all prepared for the meet. I don't need to point out that this is a pivotal one. How well we do will determine our standing and make it possible for us to attend post-season meets."

He blew his whistle and barked out his last instructions for the practice.

Cye finished the last few laps with his mind spinning. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he, that he almost failed to spot a raven haired girl leaning patiently against the wall, watching him with interest.

When recognition dawned on him, he moved over to that corner to greet the girl.

"Hey Autumn, what are you doing here? I thought you had kendo practice with Sage."

Autumn smiled at him. "I did, but we finished early on the account that Sensei wasn't feeling too well." Autumn's violet eyes swept up and down the still dripping Cye and chuckled.

"I thought I'd meet you after practice there's something I need to talk to you about."

"No problem." Autumn stared at Cye's sea blue eyes, as if looking for some answer

"Listen, I'll hurry in and change, Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes."

Autumn waved a hand, "Take your time," he said easily.

"It's nice for me to relax and do nothing for a change," she gave Cye a wink.

Cye grinned back and rushed to the showers and quickly came back out,

"That was quick."

"Told ya." Cye gave Autumn a soft smile as they walked out towards Mia's

Autumn wasn't talking much as she walked along the sidewalk so Cye decided to break the silence,

"Hey Autumn…."

Autumn put her hand up,

"Please call me Kari every time I hear my first name I can't help but think back to all the damage I've done."

Cye gave a gentle nod he understood how hard it was for her to be with the ronins after being touched by the evils of the dynasty. Autumn stopped by the beach and watched as the waves washed up on the shore,

"It's so nice out here wouldn't you say Cye."

Cye gave one of his famous gentle smiles as he silently agreed,

"Kari how did a gentle girl like you get stuck in a place like the dynasty."

Autumn took in a deep breath as she thought of the answer to that question, why did she join then she remembered how the kids use to torment her and treat her un fairly just because she was half Egyptian,

"Let's just say I was treated fairly and all I began to want was revenge."

Cye put a comforting arm around Autumn as she gently leaned against his chest,

"You don't have to worry about other people anymore we're here for you anytime you need someone to talk to come find one of us and don't forget you have a father and a big brother now."

Autumn gently smiled, she had never noticed what a kind and caring person Cye really was until now he seemed even more gentle around the water in fact this was the first time she had felt at peace even with Sage she didn't feel the way she did now,

"Cye have you ever felt like you fell in love with the wrong person but your not sure if they're the one?"

"No can't say I have, but I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you and Sage still going out together?"

"No we broke up during our second date we decided we were better off as friends."

"Oh that must have been hard."

"No it was a neutral feeling, anyway we better head home."

Autumn walked off again as Cye followed closely behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 20 Finishing the past

As they approached Mia's house they noticed the lights were all out as Kari peered threw the window,

"Weird Sage usually beats me home."

"Probably got mobbed by the girls at school again, he is the most sought after guy in Hanna high."

Kari gave a slight giggle at Cye's attempted joke,

"Good point cyejicakes."

Kari jammed her key into the keyhole as she lead Cye inside, who headed straight for the kitchen to fix some snacks,

"Hey Kari was this note here before?"

Kari walked into the kitchen an saw a piece of paper on the table and read it,

"From what I can see it Sage's handwriting……..Oh BOY!"

Cye quickly looked at Kari,

"What is it Kari?"

Kari showed him the note as his eyes widened,

"Is he insane he could get killed?"

"Exactly my point lets go."

Cye nodded his head as they both headed out the door dropping the letter

Sage stood outside the dynasty gate his evergreen armor shinning brightly as he lifted his head to the sky,

"Cale I know you can hear me and I know the truth you're my brother manipulated by the dynasty and I'm here 2 drive you out!"

A cold laughter ruptured from the night sky as Kale appeared on the gate his long red cape blowing in the wind,

"I was wondering when you would face the truth ronin now here you are giving yourself to master Talpa."

"You're wrong Kale there's still good in your heart and I'm here to bring it back out."

"Then prepare to die!"

Kale jumped off the gate his sword swinging at Sage who counters it with his own blade and reversing it to strike Kale who doges it with ease,

"Sage of the Halo you mad a grave error in judgment coming here."

"You're the one who's made a mistake joining the dynasty."

Kale lunged towards him without warning making Sage fall back dropping his no-datchi,

"You expect me to just let you get all the attention, our parents never cared about me it was always about you just because you were more popular then I was when it came to friends."

"That's not true they loved us the same."

Kale approached Sage slowly as the very ground underneath him began to freeze,

"That's why they abandoned me when I was gone they didn't even bother looking for me well all that changes this you will be the one to leave and never return."

As Kale stepped forward to strike Sage down a long cylinder of water intercepted,

"Not so fast Kale!"

Kale looked up as he saw Kari and Cye running towards him,

"Looks like your friends came to save you."

Kari stuck her staff in the ground flipping over it and landing in front of Kale,

"You want some come and get some wolf boy."

She gave a teasing deep growl at him revealing two wolf-like fangs,

"As you wish girl."

Kale lunged at Kari who drew him away from Sage,

"You say Sage is the reason you suffer think again its your own greed that made you turn inside you're still the same nice brother you once were!"

"What do you know about me?"

Kari smirked at him,

"Plenty, after all I was your servant."

Kale swung his sword at Kari who quickly knocked it from his hand and stabbed his cape to the ground disabling his movement as Kari pinned him down and looked to Sage,

"Sage, do it now, use your healing abilities and heal the darkness in his heart."

Sage quickly got up and walked up to the pinned Kale and concentrated on the visions Kari and shown him as Kari slowly got off him,

"Now do we have to continue or will you join us Kalvin?"

Kale slowly got up to his knees as Kari removed the sword holding him down as he looked at Sage,

"Sagery, my little brother."

Sage looked Kale in the eyes and saw something Kale had never shown before, kindness,

"Kalvin, did it really work?"

Kale smiled as Sage,

"Yes I'm finally returned."


End file.
